Duge
Original Timeline Duge along with Mrs Harley, Mr Atkinson and Mr Kadoose end up banished by Tony Blair to the Atlantic ocean for failing to tell him locations of Brash 5 in 2004, but however they locate his underwater base and enter, but the place gets swarmed with zombies. Nine years later they end up in a small bunker in England after the outbreak began on July 23 2013. The next day Burridge teleports them to a corrupted village outside D.C where they find a ship and fly away, until it stops over a corrupted jungle in asia. Following this, the crew power up the ship with Brash 5 and a teleporter opens giving them access to the moon, (and a teleporter located on the moon which returns them to the ship). However when they go to the moon they go forward in time by one day and when they use the teleporter to return they go back in time one day to the point when they just left for the moon. On the moon they kill/dont' kill Burridge. Second Timeline In another timeline, Duge, along with Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose work as miners and uncover Brash 5 in an unknown mining site. The place becomes infested and the entire mining crew retreat on aircraft back to a carrier ship in the Atlantic ocean, but unbeknowsnt to them an aircraft member gets infected and once everyone is on the carrier everyone is killed except for Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose. They fight zombies and hear the voices of Kingel, Bruce, Hampey and Burton in Agartha begging to be released. They release them which grants Kingel, Bruce, Hampey and Burton the powers of Agartha, and then they travel back to the original timeline to fight the Controller. Abandoned by Kingel, Bruce, Hampey and Burton, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose somehow escape the carrier and end up in an alternate version of the small bunker which their original timeline counterparts ended up when the outbreak began on 23/07/13. Duge and co. proceed to a rocket and get to Mars, setting up a connection to the Nether dimension to send the pylon power to the Godly 4 as opposed to the controller. Then they end up in the controller's lair and destroy it, allowing the godly four to kill him after. However, before the godly four killed him, they placed him in his lair and brought Duge's crew up to the first universe's Mars for safety. The controller's death destroyed the second earth and drained alot of power for the godly four, leaving Duge and the crew permanently trapped on Mars. Third Timeline In a third timeline, a third set of the characters exist, whom are identical to the original versions. Due to the actions of Joseph Perona, they end up avoiding their original routes of going to the moon and instead go on a completely different journey, involving MI5, witnesseing the assisination of Josh Istag, fighting Perona's physical hosts and more. Duge and the rest have used Istag's soul to activate a beacon in order to travel across time to collect the souls of the reincarnated Antiqua Protectatores. With the original Protectors revived, they battle the Dierum Malorum, and Duge and the crew allocate them more power, so they can kill the Dierum Malorum and Perona. Then, the Antiqua Protectatores erase the history of every timeline in existence, thus making Duge cease to exist, until the timelines reach the point of Duge's birth.